Twin Equinox
by Epiphany's Equinox
Summary: Addison returns to Forks after years of studying in Europe. She's not as human as she wants everyone to believe. Though she tries to hide it, fix her relationship with her sister, and move forward in her own life, the truth cannot stay hidden. AU-Eclipse
1. The Return

**Twin Equinox**

[Set after Eclipse]

_Addison returns to Forks after years of studying in Europe. Turns out, she's not as human as she wants everyone to believe. Though she tries to hide it, fix her relationship with her sister, and move forward in her own life, the truth cannot stay hidden for long. What will become of her? Will her sister forgive her for leaving so young? Will one werewolf get over his heartbreak and move on? Will a greater enemy find out about her? And will she have the strength to fight? _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - The Return**

**

* * *

**

Europe was killer. It wasn't all I thought it'd be. Sure, it was educational and fun, but it was also dangerous. I found that out only too late. Now, I wasn't sure if I could return to my father. I promised that, once I finished studying abroad, I'd come back home to live there for a while before moving out again. I hadn't even seen my twin sister in years. I left to Europe when I was only fifteen, but with a sponsor. They said they liked my intelligence, and that I'd be one of the greatest young minds they had there.

But even I couldn't have anticipated what happened. I wasn't…me…anymore. I wish I was, but I could never _be_ me again. I was a freak, an abomination, and a catastrophe. But my family didn't have to know that.

So here I was, at the Seattle airport, waiting for my dad to come pick me up. I'd lived with him for the majority of my life, but left to go live with Mom in Arizona when I was eight. Then, I came back to see Dad before I left for Europe. Mom and Dad were hesitant to let me go, but they decided my education was important.

I was actually very nervous about seeing my twin sister again after so long. I heard she was living with Dad, and that Mom remarried, but I wasn't sure. I hadn't heard from them in years, and vice versa, not to mention that I'm sure everyone either forgot me or didn't care.

I was practically dying of anxiety and doubt when I saw Dad through the small crowds in the airport. "Dad!" I exclaimed, reaching out to hug him. He grabbed my suitcase and smiled.

"Welcome back home, Addison," he greeted. Dad wasn't one for much words, but he cared a lot. He just wasn't one of those overly expressive fathers and we were both comfortable with silence. Or, at least, I used to be. I hadn't seen the man in years! How could I be expected to keep quiet?

"Dad, how's everything? Anything new? How's Izzy?" I asked excitedly. Izzy was my twin sister's nickname, just like mine was Addie.

Dad chuckled as we walked to his car. He placed the suitcases in the back. "Everything is…different," he replied. "Your sister's here, so you'll see her later. She has a boyfriend." He grumbled that last part, making me laugh as I remembered Dad's distaste for any young men who would want to sweep up his girls. That had all started when I was five, though.

"A boyfriend? Really?" I asked. "Lil' Izzy? Wow. I bet she's got herself a good one, then. She never really was all that for crushes or anything, so he must be in it for life."

"Yeah, yeah," Dad grumbled. I smiled.

The drive to Forks was a short one, seeing as how I was mesmerized by the flurry of green outside and calmed and content with the silence. I loved this town so much, even when I was little. That's why I stayed with Dad for a while when he and Mom divorced, and Mom took Izzy with her. Of course, she took me, too, but I went over to Dad's more than Izzy did. She never liked Forks, and neither did our mom. One visit to Forks, I decided I wanted to stay with Dad.

Mom let me, but when I was nine, I was forced to move to Arizona; Mom hadn't seen me in so long. And, though I felt bad about that and truly wanted to see her, I loved Forks so much that I couldn't bear to part with it. But I did. I needed to, seeing as how I was soon going to be off in Europe, gallivanting through the cities and studying.

Anyways, I was returning to Forks again. For how long, I wasn't sure. I just needed to spend time with Dad, and hopefully Izzy, too. She was a bit mad and hurt that I decided to go to Europe and leave so young, on top of having lived with Dad for a long time. I remember her last words to me.

—_*—_

"_Don't go!! Why are you leaving, sis? I'll miss you!"_ she had cried at the airport.

"_I know, sis,"_ I had replied. _"I love ya, but I gotta do my own thing for now. I really wanna go to Europe…and it'll be good for me. Please? Can you be happy—for me?"_

"_But we're twins—two parts of a whole! We can't be without the other! And I've already been alone when you've been in Forks! Now we'll be even further apart!"_ She had wiped away a couple tears.

"_Sis…I love you, I really do. But, there's some things I have to do. I understand if you're mad at me, but please let me live. I'll come back as soon as I can—promise. But I don't know when that will be."_

"_I'll be mad at you forever!"_ she had threatened, pouting. But I had to leave, so I couldn't argue any longer. I sighed as tears rolled down my face. I threw my arms around my sister in a big hug before turning around and leaving. I had whispered a goodbye, and a promise, in her ear before marching off to the plane, and I had no doubt that she'd live up to that promise.

—_*—_

Remembering that, now, sent a pang of grief and pain throughout my entire body. I felt as if the edges of my heart were burning, slowly and painfully, prolonging the inevitable. I was nervous, scared, frightened, and worried about what Izzy would think of me to this day. I missed her so much.

I would've been back sooner were it not for my change. Izzy and I were identical twins since birth and we were meant to be identical twins always, but my change left me looking a bit different. The only thing people had differentiated us with was our hairstyle and clothing style. We were completely different people on the inside.

"Dad?" I asked as we pulled up to his house, the house where I'd spent many weeks at in my childhood. "What would Izzy think of me?"

We got out of the car and gathered the suitcases, lugging them inside. "Well," he said, "she'd be happy to have her sister back, but I don't know what else. She's been a bit unpredictable since she came to Forks."

I nodded, biting my lip slightly. It was a nervous habit my sister and I both shared. I ran upstairs to the guest room where I had stayed once upon a time to find that it had been converted into Izzy's bedroom now. It was the little things that had made me come to the conclusion that it was her room. A picture of her, now for example. We looked identical, aside from some changes I went through.

We looked almost nothing alike. Where she had brown, straight hair, I had—now—darker brown, almost black, hair with slightly lighter (though not noticeable to a human) highlights. She was slender and soft, but I was lean and strong, though feminine. She was pale, and my skin was porcelain—only slightly different, being that my skin was a bit more reddish or tan. Her eyes were a deep chocolate, and mine were, too. But after the change, I lost my beautiful eyes—or they changed, at least, into a different type. My eyes were gradients—light brown in the center that gradually changed into dark brown and black.

Yet we looked very similar. You wouldn't be able to tell the difference between us if you'd just met us, or if you were human. You wouldn't be able to differentiate us if you didn't know us well. We were still supposed to be identical twins, and just changing didn't make us look too different. But there was so much that made us look different, and we carried ourselves differently which changed how we were seen. We were everything and nothing alike, all at the same time.

I put down the photo slowly, looking around the room. I spied a scrapbook in the corner of the room, on a chair. I made my way over and picked it up gently, flipping it open. Inside were pictures of some high school friends on the first pages. The subtitles generally read something like this: _'Forks High; (Left to Right) Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley.'_ They were all sitting at a lunch table, smiling at the camera. Izzy was nowhere in sight; probably taking the picture.

I smiled, glad that my sister made some friends. I flipped the page again, confused. Another group of people was here. They looked eerily familiar, though I've never seen them before.

Realization dawned on me. I gasped, and the scrapbook went hurdling towards the floor. Izzy was in the picture with them. She knew them, personally. She would be in a picture, no matter how much she hated being in them, for her closest and dearest friends. Surely enough, when I picked up the scrapbook, I saw no more pictures of those friends on the first page. Only _them_.

I replaced the scrapbook in the middle of the room. One other thing I found out, going through Izzy's room, was that she'd been living there for around two years. I had only heard she was staying here around two weeks ago.

I abandoned her room, heading downstairs to find Dad on the couch, watching some sports game on television. "Dad?" I asked. "Where am I going to be staying?"

"With your sister," he replied.

"Oh," I said. "Where is she?"

He scowled. "Off with her...fiancée…and his family," he grumbled.

My eyes widened. "What? Fiancée??" My heart jolted, as if I were being shot at. It felt as if with each syllable came a pang of sadness and pain. Izzy didn't care for me anymore, or she would've told me she was getting married. I guess she was serious when she told me she'd be mad at me forever.

Dad turned away from the TV and gave me a sad look. "She didn't tell you?" The silent question was there: _She didn't invite you?_

I shook my head. "So, I didn't know she was living here until two weeks ago, and I didn't know she was going to be married until five seconds ago," I said. My tone became laced with sarcasm and hurt. "That's nice."

"Oh, I'm sure she meant to send one," Dad tried to console. It didn't work.

I shook my head. "No," I said firmly before changing the subject. "I'm going to go out to see Forks. It's been forever."

"Sure," he replied. "Do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Go see Billy."

"Billy? In…La Push?" I tried to remember. Ah…Billy, with his three kids, Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob. Izzy always hung out with Rachel and Rebecca, since they weren't too much older. I usually hung out with Jacob, at least until I was around seven. By then, Izzy, Rachel, and Rebecca had made me join them. But I was never too into all that girly dress up and gossip and crayon-sessions.

"Yeah. He'll be glad to see you again."

"I'll try, Dad. Is there any car I can take?"

"Uh…You could take the cruiser…"

"Um, no thanks, Dad," I said. "Does Izzy have a car?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So I'll take that one, okay?"

"Sure."

I left the house after grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter, only now noticing the three cars in the driveway. First, the police cruiser. Second, the red Chevy truck. And lastly, the silver Volvo that just parked. In it was no other than my sister, and the male I saw in her scrapbook. I hid behind the doorway until they got out of the car, though I was sure that he knew I was there.

When she was outside and walking to the house, I bounded up to her. "Hey, Izzy," I said, feigning cheer.

Her eyes widened, as did the male's, though for different reasons, I'm sure. "S-Sonny?!"

* * *

**Hey! This is a collaboration account between HunnyABee and Frocked. First chapter by HunnyABee. Most of the story will be by HunnyABee because it has to have a lot in Addison's point of view. Some will be in others' points of views, as written by Frocked.**


	2. Filler: Running

**Twin Equinox

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Filler: Running**

* * *

I heard her voice clearly in my head. Here we go again. My goodbye was painful, running away like that. But what other choice did I have? Its either I get hurt by staying, or I get hurt by leaving… It's lose-lose!

The thing about Bella is that she is completely out of it. She has her own little bubble and it goes right with her. How does she know if everything goes right? She doesn't. She just pretends it does.

I have problems. Maybe I should go to therapy. I can't afford it though… Maybe I can just get a psycho shrink that will at least _listen _to me before freaking out. I know exactly what to tell him.

_Hello. My name is Jacob Black. I am a werewolf. When I phase my clothes rip off and for a second, I'm completely naked. I'm in a pack full of guys so it shouldn't really bother me. But now Leah joined in_…_ and that girl sees me naked…and I see her naked too… I'm scared. Oh, and I'm in love with my best friend, Bella. She's in love with a dead, ice-cold parasite—a vampire through you eyes. Oh, and, right now, I need you to catch me before I feel that it moves me. Help?_

And then he runs away screaming in terror. That's how it will always be. It should have been that way with Bella, too. Maybe she's just used to being around monsters…

Running through Canada, I passed through a thicket of trees. Pine trees, I guessed… I heard wolves get quite large around these parts. Of course, I have absolutely no idea where I am. Suddenly, I'm not alone. Another wolf phased.

I heard Seth running through another conversation with Bella. I tried to block it out. I've heard this before. My try was unsuccessful, however. I still managed to hear Bella worrying about me. The few words said it all.

_She asked, 'How was he?' I had nothing to say. Where in the world _are _you Jake? What do you want me to _say _to her?  
__  
None of your business.  
__  
Jake, she's killing me here! Every phone call she makes! Do you know what she puts me through?  
__  
Is it better than Leah?  
__  
Eventually you're going to have to come back, you know…  
__  
I don't have to do anything.  
__  
What about the wedding?  
__  
What about it?_

And then silence. My harsh words did the trick. Seth phased back to tell Bella. I cringed with the thought of her in pain once she heard those words. I sighed and turned around.

I wonder what I'd look like. After all this time as a wolf… My hair would have probably grown out again. Maybe I need a haircut… Remembering the wedding had made me weak. She was going to give her all to a dead, bloodsucking leech.

I stopped running. Unable to walk even a few feet forward. I sank to the ground and started crying. Or whatever it is that wolves do. Images swarmed my head. The movie we watched. The kiss I stole. The motorcycle I repaired. They would be gone. All gone. Those two little words will kill it all.

_I do._

I mentally slapped myself. Wasn't it me that told her that I would _never_ give up? Wasn't it I that said that it was best to keep fighting harder—now that there was limited time left? I gave up that fight. I gave _her_ up.

I was shaking. It got me thinking. If anger can turn me into a werewolf, what does it turn a werewolf into? I pondered this for a moment after cringing. I never really cared about learning either way.

Deep breaths, Jacob… Deep breaths…

It's scary to be what I am, having to always be careful around my loved ones. Never really being able to be _human_… Just...werewolf. This was why I envy Mike. He was a weak, insufferable marshmallow—no doubt—but he was human. He was the kind of guy Bella should have liked. The kind of guy I used to be...and can never again be.

I could never be that Jacob again. _Never._ Bella would never love me again. I know she must, for now, but once she marries that _leech_ and turns into one of them, she won't care about me anymore. She won't care about the pack. She'll be a _monster_.

And I'll have to kill her.

I let out a loud, agonized howl into the air. I couldn't return, not yet. If ever.

I continued to run forward, paws pounding against the forest floor, and gave over to the instincts of the wolf inside me.

* * *

**_Frocked_:  
****My first chapter and it's only a filler. That kinda sucks...  
So, I guess you don't all know me—I'm usually for the 'Sonny With A Chance' stories...  
HunnyABee is my actual close friend and she's a pretty decent girl when she's not helping me murder someone...  
Just Kidding!!!  
I know this may be OOC—what am I supposed to do about it?  
I'm not a guy!  
Review if you dont want me to come and get you at night!

* * *

**

**_HunnyABee_:  
She's so weird. But I love that little sprite, lol. Hmm... Sprite... I could use some soda...  
Anyways, what did you guys think of little Frocked's filler? I wanted her to do a chapter on Jacob's disappearance, how things were going, but she didn't know what to put since it was basically running. Running and thinking about Bella and sadness.  
Frocked is pretty cool—weird as heck, but friggin awesome.  
Don't worry—she'll be writing full chapters soon enough... ;) No spoilers here, though. MWAH, and REVIEW!! :D**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Twin Equinox

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Hey, Izzy," I said, feigning cheer._

_Her eyes widened, as did the male's, though for different reasons, I'm sure. "S-Sonny?!"_

* * *

**Chapter Three - Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

I threw my arms around her in a hug, which caused the guy's arm to fall from her shoulders, just as I planned. "Isabella, how I've missed you! Yes, I'm back!"

She pulled away from me slightly. "Addison? Really?" Her look of surprise and slight happiness was soon darkened. "What are _you_ doing back _here_?"

I frowned. "Izzy…" I didn't know what to say. "I'm…back… There were a lot of…complications. I would've been back sooner, years sooner, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry."

"I said I'd be mad at you forever…" she mumbled sadly.

"I know." I looked back at the guy, who was looking between us, and turned back to Izzy. "But I should be the one mad at _you!_ You didn't tell me you moved in with Dad two years ago, and you didn't invite me to your wedding!"

She grimaced. "I'm still mad at you, though…"

I shook my head. I pulled away from her and walked to the Chevy. "Mind if I take your car? I don't have one."

"Uh…" I didn't wait for her to respond. I jumped into the truck and started it. It roared to life but I wasn't fazed. I pulled out quickly, giving Izzy a look full of sorrow.

I wasn't sure where I was headed. I'd told Dad that I'd be exploring Forks, then seeing Billy. I guess it'd be a good time to see Billy now.

Out of the rearview mirror, I saw that same silver Volvo. I pushed the truck a little more, making it above sixty. In the mirror, I could see Izzy's panicked look. I smiled to myself, knowing that she disliked most new things and that she loved this heap of metal.

Once I was nearing the La Push border, I heard the screech of the Volvo behind me as it stopped. I passed the border and headed to Billy's. Hopefully, he'd be there. I was calm, now, and I wanted to take advantage of that and go see Billy.

I pulled into the driveway, parking the truck and jumping out. As soon as I got to the door, it swung open. Billy was there, in his wheelchair. But his face held no warmth; it was stoic. He wasn't looking at me, but at my shoes. "Bella," he muttered as a greeting.

I rolled my eyes. "Bella? _Please_," I scoffed. His expression faltered for a minute, becoming confused. "Remember Izzy's twin sister? Addison Vanessa Swan?"

Billy looked up and immediately smiled. "Addie! Yes, I remember. I'm sorry. It's been nearly a decade since you've stepped foot in Washington, let alone La Push."

I smiled and reached over to give him a hug. "So you gonna let me in or make me stand in your doorway?" I joked.

He just chuckled and wheeled himself inside, letting me in. I went to go sit at the kitchen table and he joined me. Soon enough, I was sipping on hot chocolate, listening to Billy speak of the old days when the girls, Izzy, and I were running around in diapers. I began looking around curiously. Not much has changed in this house.

"So, where's Sarah?" I asked.

Billy suddenly winced, hurt by the question. "She…passed away a few years ago."

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled awkwardly. "She was always a great person. You were lucky to have had her."

"Yes."

I decided a change in subject was needed. "Where are Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Rebecca lives in Hawaii now, with her Samoan husband," Billy said, back to being stoic. "Rachel's off at college."

"Oh," I said. This wasn't going well. "Well, how about Jacob? Where's the little munchkin at?"

Billy seemed to smile a little at the nickname. "He's not so little anymore, you know."

"Actually, I wouldn't. I haven't even heard about Izzy's moving here, let alone about Jacob, Rachel, or Rebecca." I didn't feel the need to include Sarah in that list, too. "But, tell me, where _is_ the brat?"

Billy smiled, knowing that I meant 'brat' in the most endearing way possible… But his cheerful demeanor faded. "He's…away. On a…vacation, you could say."

"Vacation?" I raised an eyebrow. "_Please_ tell me it's not the whole 'finding their inner man' crap that, supposedly, every man goes through," I snorted.

Billy smiled warmly again. "Something like that."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "He always _was_ a weirdo," I teased. "Though I never would have expected him to turn out that way. Hopefully, he finds himself and what he's looking for."

"I hope he will. He's been gone a long time."

"Poor kid," I murmured. "What made him leave?" Billy didn't respond, instead choosing to look around the room. "Come on, Billy, I won't poke fun. Promise."

His gaze shifted back to me. Suddenly, I was reminded of when he answered the door, and how he assumed I was Bella right away, and so coldly.

"Does it have something to do with Izzy?" I asked.

He nodded. "She…broke his heart."

My eyes widened. Little Jacob had a crush on Izzy?! "Did…How close did they get? For him to be that heartbroken, to leave, he had to be seriously hurt…Did…did she lead him on?"

I didn't want to believe it—not my sister! Izzy was so kindhearted and sweet and didn't want to hurt anyone! She was only irked that I had to leave her and our sisterly bond behind so early…but she was hurt, too. How could she do anything so horrid to _Jacob_, our childhood friend? How could he fall for her, anyway, knowing she was two years older?

"They…spent time together while her boyfriend left her for a while, and she became depressed. He fell in love with her, after they became best friends. Then…her boyfriend came back and she…went back to him. She got engaged. She loved Jacob, too, but she…chose the other guy over Jacob."

This sounded just a bit more like Izzy than what I'd thought. But, really, it seems a bit selfish to hear it from the outside point of view. _I need to get her view on it_,I thought.

"Wow, Billy," I said, breathless. "That's… I just can't believe she'd do something like that… She's never been that type…"

Billy nodded solemnly. "But it wasn't her fault, not entirely. She was—and is—young. We young ones always make mistakes."

Billy and I chuckled softly at his attempt to make a joke. "_We_ young ones? Don't you mean Izzy?"

"Aren't you her twin?" he teased. "You're the same age as her!"

I nodded, but the genuine smile on my face was replaced with one that struggled to be there. I wouldn't be her twin for much longer. "Right," I said. I glanced around the room again before standing and walking around. I inspected everything, trying to recall which items were from my childhood here and which were new.

I spied a blank envelope, that was torn open apparently, on hidden in a corner. I picked it up carefully, holding it by the edges. Before Billy could say anything, I pulled the letter—which was a bit torn—out and unfolded it.

I wish I hadn't.

My hands began trembling slightly as the letter fluttered to the ground. That's the second time today I drop something in shock.

I exhaled sharply and turned to face Billy abruptly. "I have to go," I told him tersely.

"Well, okay," Billy said. The atmosphere was awkward and uncomfortable now. "Feel free to stop by and visit anytime, Addie. You know, I might need some company, seeing as how Jacob's still on his vacation. I have no idea when he'll be back."

I nodded. "Of course, Billy. I'll come to visit. Maybe on Saturday." I offered a small smile before leaving.

The drive back the Forks was unpleasant. Usually I enjoyed the rain—relished in it, even—but I couldn't even enjoy the downpour now. On normal days, back when I was living in Forks as a younger child, I would've begged and begged Dad to let me outside—even just for precious seconds. Now, I just wanted the rain to go away. To disappear.

Actually, I'll change my mind on that. I didn't know what I wanted. Seconds after I leave La Push, it starts raining like mad, and the rain pounds down on the truck harshly. I would've—should've—loved it. I didn't. Though it did fit the gloom and doom feel I was going for.

The weirdest part was that it came and went in terms of strength; one moment it would be pounding fiercely and randomly, and the next it'd be coming down steadily.

As I got to the house, I couldn't see the Volvo in sight; for that, I was glad. I would be much better off talking to my sister without _him_ around.

I shoved the truck door closed once I hopped out into the unforgiving rain and, for a moment, I felt happy—the rain always made me feel better; I even smiled when I felt the only too familiar pelting of rain on my skin, fresh and cold.

I was quickly sobered once I reached the door minutes later, even with my incredibly slowed pace. Even when I stepped inside the warmer house, my mood didn't lighten. It was just as cold and distant and dark as the rain outside. I ignored Dad's questioning looks as I trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and drying myself wherever I could. Luckily, my suitcase was still outside the bathroom door from where Dad had placed it. I sought out my nightwear—which consisted of shorts and a baby tee—and proceeded to shower in burning water. But I didn't mind. I preferred that sometimes. Like some might say, I'm hot and cold at the same time.

I sighed as I towel-dried my hair before ruffling through it with my fingers. I shook my head slightly, shaking some of the water off. I picked up my wet clothes and put them in the washing machine downstairs. When I came back up, I lugged my suitcase to Izzy's room quietly.

I could hear talking inside. Izzy was speaking to someone, but whoever was there was speaking in too quiet a tone for me to hear. Even Izzy was speaking quietly, so I could only hear a few words.

"_But she……no……Europe……I'm sure……Edward…"_ I heard Izzy's calm voice say.

I didn't bother knocking. I just barged into the room, not opening or slamming the door open because Izzy and I both hated that. The door just swung open, not making any noise.

I came at a good time. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Izzy sitting on her bed, and her fiancée—_Edward_, I supposed—sitting on the edge. I'd caught them; they were both wide-eyed. They watched as I closed the door, a small smirk on my face.

Izzy began first. "Sonny, it's not—"

"Not what?" I interrupted. I didn't like that he was in her—_our_, I reminded myself—room at all, but I was satisfied that I'd been able to catch them. "I'm not gonna pry, sis, but tell Eddo over here that he needs to leave. This is 'Girls Only' territory, meaning our first sister sleepover in nearly a decade."

I tried to keep it light, knowing that there were worse things to discuss later on. Izzy stared at me, surprise written on her face. Edward had even more in his eyes, though he controlled his expression quite well.

"Well?" I asked, gesturing towards Edward. "You came through the window, Romeo, you can get out that way, too."

Edward grimaced, narrowing his eyes at me, but leapt from the bed and out the window, making a big deal of making it look like it was a lot of hard work.

"And tell him to stop faking the 'it's so hard to climb up and down to and from the window and ground floor' thing. He's had practice, and I'm pretty sure he could do it in his sleep," I told Izzy, who was still staring at me wide-eyed.

"We haven't—"

I didn't want to hear it. "No, you haven't slept with him yet," I interrupted. "But he still visits, no?"

She didn't reply. I sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "Izzy—"

"Don't call me that," she said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked, hurt. Out of all the things she's done since I've arrived, this was one of the worst.

Forget not inviting me to your wedding, or even telling me you had a boyfriend or that you moved to Forks. Forget it all, because when she starts hating the special, sister-bond, childhood nicknames we gave each other, it's all screwed up.

"I go by 'Bella'," she said simply. "'Izzy' is so childish."

"But what about our sister bond nicknames?"

She sighed. "Sonny…"

I had always called her 'Izzy'. She always called me 'Sonny'. It was this weird thing we did as little kids. Since everyone called me, 'Addie', the first part of my name, she called me 'Sonny', for the last part of my name. She said it was special. That's why I called her 'Izzy', only for the opposite reason. Everyone called her, 'Bella', for the last part of 'Isabella', and I called her, 'Izzy'.

I sighed, looking towards the cot that they'd brought in today, the one that was lying on the floor. Dad said they'd bring a bed tomorrow. "Let's just go to sleep, Bella."

Izzy frowned, but laid back down. She wanted to seem more grown up, and I could understand that. But our childhood nicknames were nothing to be ashamed of. They were our special bond.

One that had been broken slightly. Hopefully, we'd be able to fix it—soon.

* * *

**By HunnyABee!! I just finished!! Updating twice in a day--that's awesome for me!! :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, I'm not sure if Frocked will write the next chapter or if I will... We're not on a pattern, but it's just that I don't know from whose point of view it will be.**

**Anyways, PLEASE review! :)**


	4. The Pain, The Talk

**Twin Equinox****

* * *

**

**Chapter Four - The Pain, The Talk**

**

* * *

**_This chapter was written by both Frocked and HunnyABee. The first part is by Frocked, the second part is by HunnyABee._**

* * *

**

**(Bella POV)**

I stared at my ceiling, frowning. I didn't need _Sonny_ telling me what to do. Or telling Edward what to do, either.

Since when has having a sisterly bond become so _annoying_? It was like Jacob _all_ over again. I loved him to bits—you can be sure of that—but it was too much work. Keeping him happy—and keeping _me_ happy without Edward.

It was undeniable that he had been my savior when Edward left. Even I can't argue on that. But now, every time I go to see him, Edward is unhappy. When I don't see him, I'm unhappy.

Sonny laid down on the cot. She must be uncomfortable. Her back was turned away from me but I can _feel_ her. It's this weird twin thing I guess... I _know_ when she's feeling down or not. It's come in handy most of the time, but now? Her negative energy was really ruining my mood.

I thought of Edward. He apparently thought Sonny was a nuisance. I was shocked. Even though _I_ felt the same way about her, _he_ shouldn't be making judgments. I thought he was better than that.

What was he doing? Is he still out there? I was afraid to look.

"Izz—Bella?" Sonny called from the floor. There was something in her voice. Regret, maybe. Sadness.

I heard her quickly change from calling me 'Izzy' to calling me 'Bella'. She was a fast learner—I wasn't. I still preferred to call her Sonny. It was _my_ special name for her. Only mine.

"Y-Yes Sonny?" I responded. I hoped that I sounded comforting. Apparently, I wasn't.

Sonny turned at me and smirked. It was a childish gesture. The one that she used when she questioned my sanity when I was smaller. When _we _were younger.

"Don't try all that comforting crap with me, _Izzy._ And yes, I chose to call you that. No thanks needed_._"

I sighed. _Same old Sonny._ I narrowed my eyes. It was time to put down some ground rules. I'm not territorial and all—but sarcasm is Sonny's native tongue. She spoke it fluently. And if she was going to join my life again, it was time to stop that.

"Sonny, I don't actually mind that you called me Izzy. Its the only thing that lets us hold on to that special sister bonding. But Edward has become a big part of my life now. I _need _him. You need to understand that. He—"

I stopped, about to tell her what happens when he leaves. It was the second worst part of my life. It was nothing compared to the time she left for Europe, though. As much as I'd like to say that she missed me too, I hardly even convinced myself.

"I know, I know. You love him and can't be away from him. I know, I know." She responded. Did Charlie tell her? Maybe Billy...

"No, you honestly _don't _know. You can't even possibly comprehend my situation at all! You think you know all this but the truth is, you probably aren't even caught up with everything going around! I _don't _have time to deal with _you _either!" I snapped.

I heard her sigh, and she looked as if she was going to say something else, but didn't. She laid back down and turned away from me. I could have sworn that I heard her mumble something. Something like...

_"I know more about all this than you do..."_

Again, I began to question my sanity. _If—_and there is that big _if_—she did say that, what on earth did she mean? She knew about him? And his family?

I tried feverently to shake those thoughts away. If she knew and the Volturi found out... I couldn't bear to think about what would happen. The thoughts swirled around my head as I tossed and turned all night, trying to find a comfortable spot. I was going to have nightmares tonight.

I could feel her staring at me. I chose to ignore her completely while I kept my eyes fixed on the ceiling.

She sighed and went back to the floor, falling asleep. I grew weary from the thoughts buzzing in my head.

Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

**  
(Addie POV)**

I woke up in the morning before Izzy—I mean, Bella. It was around five in the morning, but I didn't care. I was used to getting no sleep in Europe—this was nothing.

I walked downstairs after having cleaned up and refreshed in the bathroom, and I found Dad down there, having coffee. "Hey, Dad," I greeted, sitting at the table.

"You're up early," he noted with surprise. Pleasant surprise. I knew he liked having me around a bit more than Iz-Bella because I called him 'Dad' all the time, not just in front of him, and because I loved this town. He'd never admit it though.

"I'm an Early Bird and a Night Owl," I told him.

"Really? How is that?"

"I can stay up late and wake up early without dropping dead. I'm used to it. Europe was hectic." I remembered something important then. "When does Bella wake up?"

Dad looked at me inquisitively. I knew what he meant. He was wondering when and why I started calling Isabella 'Bella' when I'd always insisted on 'Izzy'. "It's Friday. She should be up at eight. Meanwhile, I've gotta go to work."

"Right, Dad," I said. "See you later."

I intended to wait on Bella, and then to ask her something. I wasn't very happy yesterday when I was at Billy's. That letter…

So she broke Jacob's heart, then has the _gall _to send a wedding invitation? I still wanted her point of view, but it sounded very sketchy from where I stand. I didn't want to believe my sister was anything less than good, but things weren't looking so hot.

I dressed quickly in black flared jeans and a black fitted sweater that had sleeves covering half of my palms and a v-neckline, wearing a dark gray tank top underneath. I decided to let my hair loose today, like almost every other day; I preferred it that way, seeing as how it was low on management and high in style, not that I cared about style too much.

When I heard Bella begin to stir, I turned around and left the room as quietly and quickly as possible—which turned out to be silent and almost blindingly fast. I groaned when I was downstairs; my transformation was finally reached its climax, meaning that I'd be changing the most right now. Sure, I wasn't too human right now, but I still had some human DNA in me.

I would look barely anything like Bella in a few weeks. Sure, the change had truly started two weeks ago, that being my decision for coming back to Forks, but I still looked very much identical to Bella, our only differences coming in small details like eye color and gradient, skin tone, and exact hair color differences.

"Addie?"

I turned around swiftly—too swiftly for a human; I'd have to work on that—to find Bella behind me, in pajamas, in the kitchen. "Hey," I said. "Good morning, Bella."

I cringed at the thought of forever having to call her Bella. I still wasn't used to calling her 'Bella', even in my own mind, but I tried. It was what she wanted, and I would give that to her. She was my little sister, after all, even if I was only older by minutes.

And right now, since I wasn't so human anymore, nice is all I can be. So that means no sarcasm, nothing about her wedding, no snapping, nothing about Jacob, and being nice to her _fiancée._ The thought sent chill down my spine.

She didn't seem to notice my use of her 'real' name, but the corners of her mouth did turn down for a minute. "May I speak with you, privately, after you've had breakfast?" I asked her. It was eight thirty in the morning, so she'd definitely want food first.

Bella looked towards me, wary, but nodded. "Of course." She reached into a couple cupboards and pulled out a couple of bowls and a box of cereal before pulling the jug of milk out of the refrigerator. "Do you want breakfast, too? Or did you eat?"

"No," I replied, "I haven't eaten yet. Thanks."

Just as I said that, I felt a shudder, tremble—I don't even know what it was—or an earthquake, or _something_ rip through my body.

I dropped to the ground, burying my eyes in the palms of my hands, not even trying to keep my face calm—although it still was. The pain was strange. I felt a temperature change shoot throughout me, starting somewhere in my lower back and expanding to the tips of my fingers, to everywhere in my body. It was freezing cold—but at the same time, it was burning hot.

I felt as if, on the outside, I was freezing, but on the inside I was burning. Goosebumps rose on my skin of their own accord, and I was trembling—shaking—quivering. It wasn't painful, not physically. But it left a deep fear in me, and for what reason, I cannot understand.

This lasted an eternity—or at least that's what it seemed like. Gradually, the entire feeling lessened and I could faintly register the touch of someone's arms around my shoulders. Soon enough, the voice started to register, too. "Sonny?! Are you okay?? _Sonny?!_"

I looked up at Izzy—Bella—and saw a few stray tears on her cheeks. I wiped them away with my fingertips and hugged her, too. "I'm okay, now, Izzy," I whispered. The pain was over. It didn't last long, but I knew that it was only the beginning.

"Are you sure? Are you okay? Do you need help?" She threw even more questions at me, but, by that time, I had tuned out.

I stood up carefully and headed towards my bowl of cereal in the kitchen, Izzy following me the entire time. "Can't I just call you, 'Izzy'?" I asked her.

"You can call me anything," she said quickly. "Just, please, don't _scare_ me like that again. I thought you might be in _serious_ pain."

Should I tell her? Nah. "Izzy, please," I said. "I _was_ in pain, and—truth be told—there's more pain to come. But I'll be fine, sissy."

Izzy-Bella nodded tersely. I think I'll call her 'Izzy-Bella' now. I smiled to myself.

When we finished eating our breakfast, Izzy-Bella headed upstairs to get dressed while I cleaned up the kitchen. As she came downstairs, wearing jeans and a dark blue sweater, I decided to ask her—but not then. "Izzy, wanna go for a walk? Or a drive?"

"Sure," Izzy-Bella said. "We can go for a walk, if you want."

"I'm sorry; do you mind if we go to First Beach and walk there?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I'll just go get my jacket upstairs."

When she returned—after I heard her call someone, though I didn't hear her exact words—she trudged downstairs in a brown bubble jacket. We both silently left and got out into her car. I didn't even have to ask; she let me drive.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Bella asked when we were down the road. She was shivering in her warm jacket.

I hadn't even thought about warmth. Keeping up appearances wasn't something I was good at. "No," I told her. "I'm used to the cold. Europe, remember?"

As soon as I brought up Europe, I regretted it. A saw an expression of pain flit across her face for mere moments before it was wiped clean. "Right."

I nodded. We were almost to First Beach, anyway, so it'd be counterproductive to go back _now_ to get a sweater, let alone one that I wouldn't _need_.

I parked at the edge of beach and hopped out, going over to the other side to help Bella. I glanced down at her outfit and snorted. She looked up at me questioningly. "Nothing, nothing," I said. "Just—have you seen how we're dressed? We're both wearing jeans, but mine are black and yours are light blue. We're both wearing the same type of sweater, but mine is black and yours is dark blue, and has a round, higher neckline while mine is a deep v-neck. I have a gray tank top under the sweater, though, while you have a brown bubble jacket on top of yours. We look similar, but different. It's _freaky_."

"I guess so, yeah," she said, smiling. We both laughed quietly and walked down the beach.

After a while in silence, listening to the waves crash along the cliff and then ebb out onto the shore, I decided I had to speak. "Izzy," I said.

She glanced at me before continuing to watch her steps.

"Look, Izzy," I repeated, not caring about using her 'mature' name or not. "I have a lot that I need to tell you… Some things, you won't believe—but, then again, you might. Other things, you need to answer for me. There's so much and it's such a long story… I'm not sure where to start. But I need to know that you're going to listen, and that we're going to be completely honest with each other."

She stopped, and I halted as well when she turned to face me. "I can try," she said. "I know some things that aren't mine to know, so I can't tell you. But I can try."

I nodded, and invited her to sit away from the shore, on the beach. We sat across from each other. "Okay… I'm not sure where to begin," I admitted.

"Sonny, just begin by…asking questions, maybe? Or should I ask questions?"

"Why don't we ask a question each, taking turns?"

"That sounds good," Izzy-Bella agreed. "I'll go first. What were you doing in Europe for so long that you couldn't come?"

I breathed in deeply. I hadn't been expecting that yet. "I'll answer that for you as soon as you answer my question truthfully. Otherwise, I can't explain, because—as you said for your secrets—they're not really mine to tell."

She waited.

How to pose the question? _Do you know your fiancée is a mythical creature?_ Yeah, I'm sure _that'd_ go over well. Eventually, I just decided to be subtly blunt. "Do you know about your fiancée?"

Bella looked stricken, shocked. "Um…What do you mean?"

Okay, time to be blunt. And if she doesn't know, screw it and say I was joking. "Do you, my sissy Izzy-Bella, know that your fiancée, Edward, is a vampire?"

* * *

**HunnyABee: Hey all, hey all!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Frocked and I were at ends at who would write here. We both started writing without the other knowing...lol... And since I had more, and this story was my idea, we edited a teeny portion of Frocked's writing (Bella's POV, for those of you who didn't know) to fit in with mine. It'll make the story longer. Also: Who knew from the first chapter that Addie was Bella's twin sister? Should've been a TEENY bit obvious... Just saying. ;)**

Frocked: Hola amigos! See, I'm good at spanish. Anyway, as Bee said—we wrote the chapter without the other knowing. But, fortunately, I decided to show what happened at night while Bee tried to skip till morning. That's good right? Oh, and I really don't want to be bothered by all that bold crap so I'm normal for now. Review. review, review! I just spent about thrity minutes on this while my hand were frozen stif and you can't be bothered to review? Review dammit! Ooops... Sorry for swearing... :3


	5. Bella Speaks

****

Twin Equinox

* * *

**Chapter Five - Bella Speaks**

* * *

Bella just looked at me, completely pallid and eyes wide. "Wha—huh?!" she stuttered.

"Do you know?" I repeated.

Bella's eyes widened and they flickered around, looking anywhere just to avoid my eyes. She still hadn't responded, but the answer was as clear as air.

_She knew._

I stood up abruptly, catching Bella off guard. "Are you _insane?!_" I screamed. "How could you be so—so—_stupid?!_"

When Bella's eyes started to water, I knew I'd gone too far. I shouldn't have called her 'stupid.'

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Look, Izzy—" I winced and my eyes started to water. "I didn't mean it. You're not stupid; you're one of the smartest people I know… But… You _know_. Why are you risking your life? There's—there's so many other options that are better for you… Safer…"

Then it was her who exploded. She stood up and faced me, angry tears replacing the hurt ones. "I _LOVE_ HIM!" she shouted, her brows furrowing and her eyes narrowing in anger. "Why can't you _understand_ that?" She dropped to her knees and sobbed. "I love him… It hurt so much when he left… I just couldn't bear it. He loves me…and I _need_ him; I _love_ him…"

I frowned and crouched down, then wrapped my arms around Bella's shaking form. Silent sobs wracked her body, and hurt tears ran down her face once again. "I'm…sorry…" I whispered. "But I can't understand."

"_Please_," she begged. "I already lost one friend because of him…and I might be able to survive without that friend, but I can't survive without either you or Edward. _Please_ don't make me choose…not again…" She shook her head and tears flew, Bella's quiet sobs building volume.

"Shh," I cooed. "It's okay…Addie's here."

"No," Bella said firmly. "_Sonny_'s here…" She was still shaking, but it was less violent.

I held her tighter and stroked her hair. "Izzy, I won't make you choose," I told her. "But I'll try to understand why you love him… I just can't comprehend why you would marry him. He'll never age, and you—" I stopped the sentence.

There was one way it would work. But it would snow in _hell_ before I let _Bella_ be turned into a _vampire!!_

"_No_, Bella!" I exclaimed, pulling back from her like she burned me. "You _can't_ be turning into one of _them!!_" She looked up at me with sad eyes. I clenched my jaw, inhaling sharply. "No, Bella! Say it isn't so! You can't!"

She turned her head to the side, looking away. That was all the confirmation I needed. I was about to yell at her when she spoke, firmly. "Why not, huh?" she demanded, still avoiding my gaze. "What's so bad about _them_? You don't even _know_ them!"

"I know enough!" I snapped, but immediately regretted it. I tried to calm down and force my voice to stay at a normal tone. "I know more than you know, Bella." She finally glanced up at me. "How do you think I knew he was a vampire when I first saw him?"

Her brows furrowed in thought. Then her expression suddenly darkened. "You never answered my question," she said darkly, her voice dead. "You never told me what you were doing in Europe. _Italy_, perhaps?"

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell her this sooner or later. "Yes, Bella, I was in Italy," I said. Bella's eyes filled with fresh tears and she threw herself at me, wrapping me in a hug. She cried into my shoulder slightly. I didn't object. "So I'm guessing you know of the Volturi, do you not?"

"NO!" she screamed. It hurt my ears. "Don't speak about them, _please!_"

I sighed. "May I ask why?"

She sniffled. "While Edward…left…he heard that I had died…so he went to the Volturi because he wouldn't want to live in a world where I didn't exist."

I felt a pang of emotion—I didn't know which emotion, though; just that it hurt. He must really care about her, especially if he's willing to go to the Volturi if she died. I sniffled with her. "So…he must lo—_like_ you very much." I couldn't bring myself to say _love_. I wasn't the type of person who longed for or even supported romance. All it did was get you a broken heart.

"He says he does," she said quietly. "He doesn't want me to be a vampire. He says it's like he'll be stealing my soul…my humanity…and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to curse me." Bella paused. "But he's wrong! I won't be cursed—I'll have a life with him! I _love_ him, Sonny. I love him."

My brows furrowed and I frowned. "I can see that," I said. Then I remembered what I was supposed to be telling her. "Do you want to know my story?"

She nodded against my shoulder. "But not here," she said. We pulled away and stood up, and I threw my arm around her shoulders and led her to the car. She looked so fragile, she might've broken if I let her walk on her own. I helped her in the front seat before climbing in the driver's seat. "I'll tell you everything," she told me, "and then you'll tell me everything you need to."

I nodded, and focused on driving back home. Thankfully, when we returned, Dad was nowhere in sight. He was probably at Billy's house.

Bella and I didn't speak until we were in the house, sitting across from each other in the living room. She sat curled up in an armchair and I sat spread out on the couch. We both stared at each other, not knowing how to begin—or even _who_ would begin.

Eventually, Bella spoke. She told me everything. She spoke of every single detail—however insignificant—since Dad picked her up in the airport up until recently. We had gotten home around six, but it was nearly ten now. She told me about Edward Cullen, the mysterious and enchanting boy she'd met in her Biology class. She told me about the meadow, about the baseball game, and about the escape to Arizona. I didn't comment on the story yet; instead, I waited and listened patiently. I made a mental note of some things.

Bella continued to tell me about her birthday party—the one where Jasper lost control. I made a mental note to meet him. She told me about the months she spent as a zombie, and how Jacob was the only one who made her come alive again, even if just a little bit. She told me about when he started acting weird after seeing _Crosshairs_ with her and Mike, and how she had a dream that told her he was a werewolf. She even told me about how Paul, another werewolf, had phased and almost attacked her.

By this time—it was around eight—I interrupted. "Werewolf?!" I yelled.

"You…didn't know?" she breathed.

I tried to control myself. "I knew werewolves before," I said gravely. "I _hated_ them about as much as I _hated_ vampires."

"Oh. Will you tell me why?"

But I needed her to continued. "After. Continue."

She went on to tell me about how a vampire was after her, and wanted her dead. She told me about going to Italy to rescue Edward. Here, I interrupted once more.

"_No_," I groaned. "You didn't! The _Volturi?_" I groaned again.

"You'll tell me how you know them after I finish," she said. Then Bella continued the story, about how she'd rescued Edward, the voting that took place later on to determine if she should be turned, and how she tried to contact Jacob for weeks and he ignored her. She spoke of how Edward didn't want her to see him at all, about Alice's babysitting, about the kidnapping that Jacob did—and Alice at one point—and about how they knew a newborn army would be coming; the engagement and proposal Edward made, how she had to stay in the tent during the battle, how Jacob tricked her into asking him to kiss her, how she found out that she was in love with both Edward and Jacob, and her decision.

She explained her decision very well. I couldn't argue with her. I sympathized with her, truly, but I couldn't help but feel bad for both her, Edward, and Jacob. Bella finished the story by telling me that Jacob had run off, and that she had been keeping tabs on him by Seth, another werewolf in his pack.

After explaining everything from the Cullen's powers and a little information about their members to the werewolf pack and how they function, she demanded answers from me. "Now you have to tell me _your_ story," she said.

I sighed and looked around for anything that might help me. A clock in the kitchen said it was near ten' o'clock. "Let's go upstairs to our room," I suggested. "Dad should be back soon. We definitely don't want him to overhear _this_ conversation."

After we headed upstairs, I grabbed some clothes and took a shower. I used that time to think about how I was going to tell her, and how I would start.

In the middle of my shower, though, I felt another convulsion, like my abdomen was being ripped apart. I shut my eyes tightly and fell to the floor, only faintly feeling the water running down my face and all around me.

Then, as suddenly as it came, it left. I opened my eyes. Everything was slightly clearer, my vision having enhanced. I stood erect again, this time very swiftly. This was just the starting point in my transformation; the pain from the morning marked today as the official starting point.

I quickly finished showering and dressed in black boy shorts and a black tank top. It was the only pajama type that I didn't feel absolutely uncomfortable in. I shook my head to dry it out a little, satisfied when I had successfully sprayed water on every surface. Then I patted it down with a towel to dry it a bit more before ruffling through it with my fingers and heading out into the bedroom.

After Izzy-Bella had taken her time to shower and returned, I hopped off her bed—that I'd been resting on—and made a move to my cot. "No," Bella said. "It's fine, Sonny. We can share my bed—as long as you don't take up all the space."

She said that with a teasing smile that I couldn't help but return. I rolled my eyes and crawled into bed. I took up the left half while Bella took the right. It was much, _much_ better that sleeping on a cot on the floor.

"So," Bella spoke. "Can you tell me your story?"

I chuckled softly. It was near eleven. "It's really late, Izzy," I told her. "Tomorrow morning—I promise."

I heard her huff, and I could almost _see_ her pouting. "Fine," she huffed. "Night, Sonny."

"Night, Izzy," I replied. Very soon, I fell into a peaceful slumber. For the first time in months, I didn't dream about vampires or werewolves.

* * *

**HunnyABee: This was an awesome chapter to write. The next will be all mine, I think. It's going to be even better—believe me. Personally, I really loved this chapter, mostly because of the emotion and the conflict/resolution that's just starting to show. So now Addie knows Bella's story... How will Bella take to Addie's story? I want to read your reviews, along with your guesses. What do you think she is? ;)  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	6. Jacob Decides

**Twin Equinox

* * *

**

**Chapter Six - Jacob Decides**

* * *

**(Jacob POV)**

I growled at my reflection in the water. Stupid lake. Dammit. Still a russet wolf, I cursed myself mentally. Damn, damn, _damn_, _DAMMIT!!_

_Whoa, back off there, _intruded Seth, who'd just phased.

_WHAT?_ I shot back.

Seth mentally rolled his eyes. He was usually the happiest one of us guys—some would say gayest—

_HEY!_

_Shut it,_ I snapped. Though it could be taken both way…

Seth growled. He was usually the happiest of us werewolves, and the one to be around when you're suicidal—usually, or he'd just end up making you _more_ suicidal with all those damn happy thoughts. Seth growled again.

He was _usually_ happy; but not today. In fact, not since I ran away. I guess I'd just gotten on the kid's nerves more often now than not. _What do you _want_, Seth?!_ I demanded.

_More news,_ he said, ignoring my tone, _from Bella._

The name alone set me off, and I bared my teeth at my reflection before I let out a loose howl, though agonized. The pain shook my entire body. Imagine being shot in the center of your chest by an arrow, only one that was more spear than arrow, and sending out little vines and roots through your chest and body, and slowly ripping you apart, crushing your very—

_JACOB!_

_WHAT!?_ I growled back.

He ignored me. _Anyways, Bella's acting off lately. Embry and Quil were running the perimeter and stopped by the beach for a moment, a few days ago, and they said they saw Bella there, crying._

Crying?! Why was Bella crying? My jaw clenched, even in wolf form, and I growled as I thought of what could've happened. If that _leech_ hurt her…he's dead before he knows what hit him. Then a thought hit me as Seth showed me memories of seeing Bella in Quil's and Embry's minds. _The _last_ time she was like that, the leech _left. I grinned, and my broken heart was almost fixed with all the hope I had. That leech was gone. He should've been. From the looks of it, he was. I don't know what else could make Bella so sad.

I frowned. _Did I really enjoy Bella's sadness? _But then I thought, smugly, _I'll make it all better, anyway._

_I dunno, Jake,_ Seth said, a little less like the grumpy side of him I've been seeing lately, probably because I wasn't as bitter. _I haven't seen Bella in a couple weeks, and she hasn't even told me to check up on you… Maybe it's not—_

I growled to shut him up, but the words were already stuck in my head. Bella asked for me every other day, and Seth would usually be the poor guy given the job to relay information. But she hadn't asked for me? Was she getting over me? _No_, I told myself. _She's just withdrawn, like last time. She's ask for me soon enough, like last time._

_Oh, and there was another girl at the beach with her,_ Seth added, trying to ignore my thoughts. Another girl? Who—? Wha—? Seth showed me a mental picture of what Quil and Embry saw, but you could only see her back and part of her side, not her face like with Bella. But they looked strangely similar. _We don't know who she is. Apparently, something she said made Bella cry._

I growled, consumed with fury. How could she make my Bella _cry?!_ I would _kill_ her for that.

_Jake, calm down,_ Seth said, raising his voice. _They couldn't hear them because they were on the other side of the beach, but they heard the word _vampire.

My ears perked up. Bella was crying about a leech. He left her. That's the only explanation. But I was _still_ gonna hurt that girl for making Bella cry…

_Jacob, she also stopped Bella from crying,_ Seth said. He showed me a memory of them, hugging, and Bella quiet. Then Bella screamed out, "No!" Her expression was pained, and more fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks. The girl hugged her more tightly, and they spoke a few more words I couldn't hear before standing up and throwing an arm around her shoulder. They walked to the truck. All the while, I still couldn't see who that damn girl was, but I knew one thing.

I wasn't sure whether to thank her or kill her.

_You coming back, bro?_

I wasn't sure about that, either… But, if that _leech_ left Bella, she'd need me…wouldn't she? I mean, she had her friend, who I still had no idea about, but she'd need me, too, right? My hopes began to die silently. She had a new friend, one who could make her stop crying and feel better. But then my hopes inflated as I thought about the fact that she could have more than one friend, and that she didn't have a guy friend… I smirked mentally. _Yeah, bro, I'm coming._

I turned southward and bolted, using all the energy I could manage and going the fastest I could, even though I had been extremely tired just minutes before. Adrenaline. Damn. I howled joyfully as I thought of Bella, finally being mine.

* * *

**HunnyABee: Heeeey! Sorry; just lost a bit of inspiration. Then Frocked said she wanted to see what I wrote of Jacob, as in, how I write in his POV. So, here I am. Not too much, since Jacob doesn't really play a major part right now, but I had an idea and it brought me to another change in the story. So, thanks to Frocked, the next chapter will be a bit different than I planned. Still good, still good.**


	7. Who?

**Twin Equinox**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Who?**

* * *

**(Addie POV)**

It was six in the morning when I awoke the next day. I knew I say I'd tell Bella about my past, but I just wasn't sure if I could handle it. I wasn't sure how she'd take me—if she'd just accept me, like she had the other monsters in her life, or if she'd be disgusted that her own sister was one. Or turning into one, anyway.

It was shining outside—no clouds, rain, or cold; a first since I've been here—so I decided to dress lightly. Anyhow, the temperature wouldn't have affected me. I dressed in black elastic low-rise Capri pants and a red cutoff camisole—and by _cutoff_, I mean that I had cut off the lower part, leaving my flat abdomen clearly visible. But I fixed that by adding a gray corduroy vest that reached a little lower and covered most of my lower back that would otherwise be visible. As soon as I tied on my black sneakers, I headed out of the house with the keys in hand—_after_ I left a note telling Bella I'd be in La Push since she was sleeping, and that I'd be back later for our talk.

I drove down to La Push, as I wrote I would, and parked near the border. I wanted to walk, to test out my skills. They were developing quickly. Even now, I could see details in so many things that I couldn't when I was more human. I could see every vein on the leaves at my feet without having to bend down. I could see the ants scurrying about. I could even see the little pebbles in the dirt under my shoes.

My sight was near perfect, so my eyes would be done modifying. I wonder how they would look. Would they still be brown? What type of brown? Ever since the start of the transformation, my eyes changed. Sure, they were still brown, but they weren't the right brown.

A couple other things would change; I was sure of it. But I wasn't sure what else would come. I knew that I'd get super speed and strength, and probably grace. But what after? I wasn't sure what I was. I didn't know the name of what I was, seeing as I was probably and most likely the first. Not even the Volturi knew what was happening at first.

I closed my eyes and thought back to my past few years. Europe was fine. Everything, in fact, was going okay up until last year.

* * *

_I walked through the streets of France. Surely, it wouldn't be too bad. It was night, sure, but I'd be fine. The Eiffel Tower wasn't too far from my hotel room, anyway. But, even with those reassurances, I felt uncomfortable walking through the empty streets at night alone. The moon was full, and it lit my way a bit more, but it still held few reassurances, and those that were there were all hollow. It was way past midnight, and I knew I wouldn't feel safe until I was back in the hotel room._

_I heard a noise behind me as I passed an alley. It sounded like movement, but not average person movement. It sounded like something big, like something with sharp weapons. I resisted the desire to turn, to find out what was haunting me, and to see what was making me so paranoid. I couldn't resist it any longer—the fantasies that my imagination came up with frightened me a bit. I needed to check—just to check—to tell my subconscious to stop being so paranoid. But when I turned, I saw something I'd never in a million year thought I'd see._

_An enormous wolf slowly stalked out of the alley, keeping its predatory glare on me the entire time. It's fur was a strange grayish-red, and its eyes were large, a yellow color with the pupils elongated to make for a feline look. But this was all canine, and it was dangerous. It stood at least three feet taller than me, and perched on its haunches, it would be around twice as tall. I didn't need to make sure that its claws were sharp, because I could hear them scrape at the concrete. I didn't need to check that its teeth were razor sharp as well, because I could see the wolf baring them at me._

_It neared me, clenching its jaw. Soon, it was close enough that I could feel its warm breath on my head when it exhaled, and I could almost feel the fur against me. It lower its jaw to my neck, still clenched, and snarled. I could hear it unclench its jaw and exhale heavily; the sound sent shudders down my spine._

_Then, before my eyes, the wolf changed. It snapped its jaw shut and backed off, throwing his head around and shaking—as if it had a seizure—and twitching. It let out a feral growl, and soon became man. And when the large shadow of the wolf was no longer on me, I could see that it was dawn._

_The man stood tall, baring his teeth like a wolf, and looking absolutely ferocious. Then, when his convulsions ceased, he glared at me and stalked forward._

_I was in too much shock to even move. My mind was blank, apart from the one word that seemed bolded in huge, black letters: Werewolf._

_He reached out and clutched my arms, throwing them down to my sides and crushing them. I would definitely have bruises. He glared at me and dragged me off the sidewalk and into the alleyway._

_NO! No! This does _not_ happen to me!! I'm not the type who gets raped! I'm not the blonde, California-bumpkin, dumb girl that gets raped in alleyways in the dim hours of the morning. _

_But, apparently, the big brute couldn't see that. He just kept on dragging me roughly through the alley. It was pitch black, but the sky was illuminating with the dawn of a new day and I saw a couple different details. One, the walls were closing in. I wasn't sure if it was the walls or if they just gradually came closer because we were moving through the alley. Second, the alley walls weren't buildings. The building walls were left behind long ago. It was plain granite, rough and unpolished and worn out. And the last thing I noticed in that moment was that there was a dead end we were reaching, but there was a platform._

_As soon as we'd touched the platform, he turned and angrily shoved aside a wooden door._

* * *

I winced. That year started out fine, but it only got worse. I thought that when the Volturi _rescued_ me, I'd be free. _Wrong._ I was only changed of ownership. That's how I came to hate almost all mythological beings. They were all the same.

* * *

"_Shut up," Luther commanded. "You should listen before you act, insolent child."_

_I was down on the floor of the dungeon, curled up in pain. Luther gave a harsh kick to my back, making me yelp out in pain. I didn't dare act again. That's what got me in trouble in the first place—trying to escape._

_Luther crouched down by my face, glaring at me and baring his teeth in an ugly scowl. His tan skin reflected by the sparse candles only intensified his dangerous and angry appearance. Suddenly, his hard, muscled hands grabbed my arms and forced me up, lifting me above the ground. "You should be lucky to be alive, child," he spat. "I would've killed you the moment you stepped foot out of the castle, but since you're so very special, you survive—for _now_. Be grateful, wench!"_

_Then he threw me to the floor of the dungeon, slammed the cell door—bars, like a prison—shut, and left to who-knows-where. I lay there, on the dungeon floor, huddled in pain and afraid. I hated to admit that I was afraid—it was a weakness, being afraid—but I couldn't hide it; the fear was too great._

_I wasn't scared of dying; on the contrary, I wished that I was dead. I was more afraid of what would happen to me if I weren't dead; what _will_ be happening to me sooner or later. I was only human—what use could I be to them? Sure, I was a bit more gifted at guessing strangers' pasts than most—or all—of humanity, but why was this important? They should kill me already. I need the sweet release of death so I won't suffer longer._

But I can't give up!_ my other side complained. Then, for the first time in a long time, I thought of my sister. _Izzy…_ I had left so long ago… I promised I'd return… If I died, she'd be mad at me, mad for not returning and for abandoning her._

_But she'd be sad, too. _I don't think I can handle that, afterlife or not. _I made a promise to myself. If I got out of here alive, I'd see my sister—as soon as possible, no delays._

_I sighed and frowned as the pain came back. It was never gone, though, just unnoticed. I breathed in and out sharply through my teeth, shutting my eyes as much as I could, as if that would stop the pain._

_Locked up in a dungeon in a French citadel, taken captive by werewolves, wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my life—or my last moments. I knew that escaping was no use—I'd known that before I even attempted to escape, but I just had to find a way._

_

* * *

_

That was when the Volturi came. Around that time, anyway. I was grateful. I thought, foolishly, that they'd save me. _And then what?_ They wouldn't let me go. But I realized, a bit too late, that I'd been expecting that. No, they didn't let me go. If anything, they made sure to be as horrid to me as the werewolves. The only difference was the manner in which they tortured me. They wouldn't touch me, physically. But they had some vampires that could mentally cripple you. This is precisely what they did.

They took me from a French citadel with werewolves to an Italian cathedral_—_I think it was a cathedral, anyway—with vampires. Joy. Thoughts flowed through my head, reminding me of when they would torture me for, as they said, 'withholding information'. I remembered as the small blond vampire, Jane, grinned evilly at me, her piercing red eyes narrowed into slits. The pain came seconds after. Although I knew it was only an illusion, it was a pretty strong one. It hurt—only so much pain can be taken until you start to weaken, both in body and spirit.

I cringed as those thoughts flooded through me. I kicked the dirt in agony—hoping to find comfort. I had always been aggressive, it was what set me apart from even my own twin sister. It made me unique. Tears threatened to overflow—I blinked furiously. Now wasn't the time for crying. Someday, it will be time. As for now—I gasped air to try and get back to reality.

But is it really my fault if my mind kept going back to the reality I wanted? I always imagined my life if I hadn't gone to Europe. If I never broke the sisterhood that bonded Izzy and I. What if I had been smart and had _not_ wandered through France alone?

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the haunting images. I stopped suddenly and realized I was not alone. My breath hitched and I relived the memories again. I was too afraid to turn.

I walked back to the car quickly. The person was clearly following me. How fast could I get away?

"Hey," a voice said. It was a young boy. My reflexes had not been that sharp. Or, at least, I must've been too distracted. I should've known better than to let my guard down when there were vampires and werewolves about. Too late now.

I spun around on my heel quickly, acting on instinct. The boy cringed as I hit him in the shoulder backhandedly. I faced him and straightened out. This was awkward.

"Hey," the boy said, clearly still in pain. Why, oh, why did I hit him? He seemed to recognize me. Had I met him in Europe? Probably not—I would have remembered that smile. A smile that could break your heart.

"Uhm... hi?" I managed to say. I felt my face burning, though I knew my cheeks were only tinged with pink—I, unlike my sister, could control my blushing...somewhat. "Sorry..."

The boy snickered. I'm guessing he was about 15—give or take a few years. His lopsided grin and the charm he possessed were overwhelming. He was the kind of kid I would turn to when I needed comfort. The brother type.

"How's it going Bella? I haven't seen you around in a while." Realization struck me. The boy wasn't being nice all of a sudden. He thought he knew me—that I was Izzy. I rolled my eyes at the thought. But, hey, might as well have fun while I can. Besides, I might get more info out of this kid.

_Try to act like Izzy_, I reminded myself."It's going great, um..." _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ _I don't know his name!_

"Uhm?" he repeated, frowning. _Damn, This kid isn't leading me anywhere!_

"Um, so," I said quickly, "how's everyone?" Good. This was a vague enough question to ask.

"Good?" He made it sound like a question. The kid was staring at me weirdly. I guess I might be the normal one of the family after all. _Nah_—I lost that race years ago.

I needed to keep him talking! I'd get _nothing_ at this point! "Um, so, yeah," I said, trying to sound like Bella, but I've never tried to imitate anyone before. You'd think it'd be easier trying to act like your twin, wouldn't you? "But what's new? Anything _happen_ lately?" I tried to give him a knowing look, though I really knew nothing. But, hopefully, he'd tell me _something_ useful. And maybe I'm just a good actor.

"Bella, you call in everyday for updates," he stated. Then his brows pulled together in thought. "Well, except for just recently. You haven't asked for an update in a while."

_Updates?_ _Now_ we were getting somewhere. But updates? Updates on what? "Oh, well, did I already call today? I forgot," I lied. I felt blood rush up into my cheeks. Perfect—Izzy was always a heavy blusher. "What's happened?"

"Errr... besides the fact that Bella Swan is actually here in La Push? Nothing."

I groaned internally. _I'm two minutes away from leaving in a fit of rage!_ I forced myself to remain calm and stoic. "No, about, you _know_," I said pointedly.

He looked around quickly, subtly, before his eyes flickered back to mine—I only now saw that they were a light brown. "Well, he's not much different," he said quietly, seriously. Suddenly, he'd aged into a full grown man in terms of behavior. He was completely serious, speaking as if he were talking of a comrade in a war or something. "But I think"—looked up at me, gauging my reaction—"that he's coming back."

_Who?_ I stared at him for a second, blankly, thinking. Then the pieces fell into place. _Updates._ _He._ _Coming back._ I stood a step forward cautiously, but stubbornly. The boy raised an eyebrow in quick curiosity. I walked until I was only half a foot away. He was tall, very tall, but he looked young. I narrowed my eyes, calculative. I breathed in deeply, focusing only on my sense of smell. His body was sending off heat, and you could sense it if you inhaled. I could also sense the musky odor.

I grimaced and stepped back away defensively, crossing my arms over my chest. I remembered. Izzy told me, though I'd forgotten til now, that she was keeping tabs on a certain boy. "So, _Seth_," I spat, "how's the huntin`? Do werewolves eat humans here, too?"

* * *

**Frocked: I feel proud. I failed the test and we managed to upload this story line by line. Impressive, Bee. M'kay so I won't bother all you guys about that stupid test and I'll leave you to you guys to reviewing. ;P**

**HunnyABee: For those of you who don't know (which is pretty much all of you), Frocked and I took the ACT today. Different high schools, sadly. :( We were in this program, called Duke TIP, where we can take either the SAT or ACT. Oh, and, did I mention, we're seventh graders? ^_^ Anyways, Frocked and I wrote this chapter..well, I wrote some, she wrote some, then we basically talked on the phone while taking turns writing line by line. HAHA! ;) Reviews are love.**


	8. Revelations and Scary Monsters

**Twin Equinox

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight - Revelations and Scary Monsters**

* * *

**(Addie POV)**

Seth's eyes widened, but his jaw clenched slightly. He looked uncomfortable, and surprised, if not appalled. His hands, which were hanging loosely by his sides, twitched. "B-Bella…" he muttered quietly, almost brokenly.

I didn't want to make Izzy seem like a total…well, _witch_ for lack of a better word. But I didn't want to let on about who I was. Especially if—although Izzy had tried to assure me otherwise—he and his pack of werewolves and the liege of werewolves in France were cohorts. No, I simply could _not_ take that risk. How would they treat me, I wonder, if they knew I was the mortal—though I could hardly be called a complete and true _mortal_ now—that had 'escaped' the French werewolves?

So I lied. "Yes?" I spat. "What is it, Seth? Really, you're wasting my time."

He winced, flinching back slightly at the intensity of my words. "What's happened, Bells?" he asked, concerned. He must have been Izzy's friend. Or at least shocked that Izzy could be so... assertive.

I scoffed. "I don't trust you _werewolves_," I said curtly.

At this, he stepped up just a bit. But it was not he who spoke; Seth was looking over my shoulder. "Oh, but you trust your precious _bloodsuckers?_" another angry, deeper voice growled behind me.

I turned on the spot quickly. My eyes flashed as I saw the figure looming over me. His glare was fixed over me, as if wishing for my blood to be spilled. Another werewolf. Great, now my day just got better. What is it with these people and popping up out of nowhere?

Both Seth and the other werewolf looked at me. Seth in confusion while the other in deep hatred. Whatever happens now, I doubt Izzy would be welcome anymore.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you,_ leech-lover_," the werewolf spat, his glare intensifying. He seemed to be fading, almost—he was shaking so much.

"Paul," Seth said, stepping forward as if to warn him not to hurt me.

"You gonna run off to your leech now?" the werewolf, Paul, challenged. "`Cause he can't come here. Tell him to bring his leeches—we'll fight them! You'll see!" With each syllable, his voice got louder. "We'll rip `em apart—_burn the pieces_!"

This guy is insane. And Izzy actually chooses to hang out with them? She's grown to be a danger magnet, and I'm a bit worried for her. Who knows what other messes she got herself into? Not that she seems to be afraid, at any rate... Edward's a vampire...and they tend to fight werewolves. Poor Jake. But, seriously, screw Izzy. No way will I let my sister get knocked up by a vampire. Not even for love.

"Paul... C'mon, calm down..." Seth said, almost whispering. Something about his tone made me back down. It was, as if something wrong will happen soon. But, honestly, I was pissed off.

Then it happened. Maybe it was just an adrenaline rush—perhaps just my brain going crazy. But I could've sworn that he just exploded. And not the exploded you would think of—no, he literally exploded. And in his place was a werewolf, baring its jagged teeth and growling at me. took a step back, memories of fear and terror crashing over me, my body frozen in place. No, it couldn't be the same werewolf in France. Or could it? Was anything in this world real anymore? Or was it, perhaps, just a dream? Monsters like these shouldn't exist.

It's funny how I knew, or assumed, they were werewolves, but then I couldn't handle it when I saw them for myself. I guess I'd thought I was better now. I was wrong. That incident in France with the werewolves...it left me more shaken than I thought. I don't know when I'd fallen to my knees and buried my face in my hands, but that's how I found myself when I was pulled out of my thoughts by another growl.

Werewolfs in Fork? Unbelievable. Dad had me going that this town was safe and small. That nothing could go wrong in it. But these monsters go around, frolicking in the streets, disturbing purly honest souls. Does he know his daughter is dating a vampire? That there are werewolfs running around as humans, when they're really just monsters? That his own daughter, come recently from Europe, is a freak—a monster, just like them—or will be? It wouldn't surprise me if a witch or two were in control of the diners he ate at.

Seth looked over at me, probably forgeting our little argument moments before. His face was a mask of pure terror and shock. He whispered something under his breath, something unintelligible—something that went along the lines of, '_Oh, no—not again.' _But I didn't have a chance to hear him properly; my ears were only heard the loud, muffled pounding of my heartbeat, racing faster than ever. Yes, _not again,_ indeed. This cannot—_will_ not—happen to me again. I will not be a victim to werewolf again. I took another step back, taking deep breaths. Stupid werewolves. Can't you just leave Forks in peace? Leave the people here alone—they're damned enough without you.

Time seemed to slow down in my mind. Through my fingers I saw the werewolf slowly come torwards, baring his teeth and snarling. I scrambled to my feet and backed away, refusing to look away from the werwolf as it took every step. Seth stood there, frozen to his spot, probably wondering whether he should run for help or stay in case something bad happens. Suddenly, I found myself falling, losing my footing in the uneven ground. In the second when I fell, the wolf jumped on me, his eyes alight with hatred.

"P-Paul," I heard Seth call out from the distance. His voice was slightly muted by the ringing, pulsing, and the screams of past victims in my ears. Flashes of memories sprung to my mind from when I was in Europe—terrible memories; I remembered seeing the werewolf leader leap onto a young girl, no older than myself, and tear her apart, flesh from muscle from bone.

"Paul. Stop it, _now_." The voice was also faint, but I was certain that it wasn't from the young boy who'd spoken before. It was a stronger tone, commanding and firm. And it seemed to phase the werewolf for a moment because he walked away slowly, as if pained to do so, after he had snarled at me one more time.

I knew he was gone—or at least a safe distance away from me. I knew that, even for a short while, I was okay. But I refused to open my eyes, which I wasn't aware I'd closed. I refused to get up and walk away. I needed to sort this out.

One: Bella has monster friends.

Two: Said friends think I'm her.

Three: There are vampires _and _werewolfs in Forks—told so by Bella, confirmed by Seth, and Paul.

Four: Dad is completely oblivious to everything.

Slowly, I got up with newfound security. I stared—or, perhaps, glared—at Seth and the werewolf, along with the other guy, the one that had saved me from...that. But they weren't looking back at me. No, they were looking at somethhing else over my shoulder with a mask of confusion and worry. So, I turn. Slowly, scared to see what was behind me that made these monsters afraid.

And I find Izzy staring back, her eyes glaring at the wolves. Go Izzy.

* * *

**Frocked: **I am _uber _sorry for the painfully long wait. You see, Bee couldn't get her ass here and I couldn't update the scene because I can't write a fight scene (or the kind of scene with tension) to save my life. Then I remembered that if Bee wasn't gonna do it, I might as well, right? Right? Well, just agree with me, this is the internet; no one care for the truth. Hahahahaha. Eh, review please. And sorry for it's ultimate short-ness. But review anyways. :)

**HunnyABee:** I'm sorry, too, but, really, I was out of ideas... Or, rather, I had too many ideas about other stuff that wasn't this... Not to mention, teachers don't like us at the end of the school year... Really, five projects? What. The. Heck. And now I'm taking classes (though, voluntarily), too.. But today was a spur-of-the-moment thing.. Yeah.. Figures, after having a huge fight about Cuba and Asia, that's when we decide to work on this... LOL. :)

**Frocked (Again): **We started working on this after me and Annia had a fight that broke our friendship... It only lasted around twenty minutes. I love you Annia. And I also the reviews we get. :)

**HunnyABee (Again):** LOL, yup. Love you, too, Joanne. And, remember, Reviews are LOVE.


End file.
